elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Tear
Tear or 'Dres'Dialogue from "Drulene Falen" is one of the eight major cities in the province of Morrowind, situated on the southeasternmost point of the province, near the border to Black Marsh. Tear is the ancestral capital of the Great House Dres, whose sphere of influence has involved agriculture and the hard-working spirit of the Dark Elves. They are known for practicing Slavery. By game *Tear (Arena) Description Geography Traditions *The Dark Elves of Tear are said to sell their slaves to the Sload of Thras, who would then use them in their practices of Necromancy. Tear is one of two locations where the Sload buy bodies on Tamriel, the other being the city-state of Senchal. Both are large merchant settlements.Corpse Preparation, Book I History First Era The Ruddy Man, in legends, was the carapace of Molag Bal in the previous Kalpa, one where the Dreugh were the dominant race. Those who don the carapace would become the Ruddy Man and would wreak havoc throughout the lands. The Tribunal, Vivec fought against the Ruddy Man on the outskirts of Gnisis, in the isolated sea cave, Koal Cave. Their battle resulted in the formation of the West Gash, a large grazeland that cuts through Western Vvardenfell like a slash. The Ruddy Man's second known appearance was at the city-state of Tear, ten years later. It was worn by a shaman of the House of Troubles, but instead of using it as armor, it fused with the shaman's body. Vivec had ultimately defeated the Ruddy Man by taking a giant form. He gave the remains to the mystics of the Number Room, and so the Ruddy Man has yet to appear since.36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 28 Second Era In 2E 572, the Dark Elves of House Dres joined the Ebonheart Pact, an alliance consisting of Morrowind (except for House Telvanni), Black Marsh border regions, and Eastern Skyrim. House Dres had undergone a drastic change when slavery had become limited, to non-existent. The Dres were unable to practice slavery onto any race, considering that the Argonians were now their allies. At one point, Grandmaster Omin Dres, leader of House Dres had re-located into the city-state of Kragenmoor, which is traditionally the territory of House Hlaalu. Tear's expansive slave trade was dismantled for the time being. All the while, House Telvanni continues to practice slavery.Pact Pamphlet: Congratulations!''Events of Third Era During the Imperial Simulacrum from 3E 389 to 3E 399, Emperor Uriel Septim VII was imprisoned along with Talin Warhaft in the Deadlands by Jagar Tharn. Tharn planned for months to capture the throne, and he was able to achieve so in ten years. Tharn had a powerful weapon called the Staff of Chaos, and he split it into nine pieces and scattered them across Tamriel, the staff was the only thing keeping Uriel Septim and Warhaft in Oblivion. A warrior escaped his clutches and traveled all corners of Tamriel to retrieve the missing pieces. The hero was known as the Eternal Champion, and he assembled the staff and defeated Jagar Tharn at the Imperial Palace. The Eternal Champion had at one point visited the city of Tear in their quest to recover the pieces. The city of Tear was under the rule of King Nisath.Events of Fourth Era When Red Mountain erupted in 4E 5, the Red Year, the inner mainland of Morrowind was largely unaffected, but the coast around Tear was affected. An earthquake had occurred after the initial eruption, and the dam was cracking, causing water to seep into the plantations. Many farmers were attempting to save their livestock and family, until the southern wall of Tear had collapsed, ensnaring many people in the destruction. Once everything had settled, the people of Tear, poor or rich were helping each other, from the crumbled buildings and walls. Since Tear is built on a marsh, the surrounding water was slowly swallowing the city, and the unstable ground caused the walls to crumble. Tear was vulnerable, even with the upcoming Accession War.The Red Year, Vol. I'' Minor events *2E 862 – The powerful Khajiiti crime boss, S'rathra had orchestrated a series of raids on Tear plantations, freeing various Khajiiti slaves from House Dres. Among the conflict was Cyrus the Restless, who would fight for Hammerfell's freedom in the Tiber Wars, which led to the province's proper integration into the Third Empire.Events of "The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard: The Origin of Cyrus! *3E 407 – An abolitionist called "The Lopper" set about assassinating several minor housemen and slavers of House Dres. The perpetrator was a Khajiit slave named Kazagh with the help of the master's daughter Peliah and her father's sword.Last Scabbard of Akrash Gallery Baron of Tear Card Art.png|Baron of Tear in . Tear Slavery.png|Tear circa 2E 850. King Nisath of Tear.png|King Nisath of Tear. Morrowind Concept Map.jpg|Tear is also known as Dres, according to this official map. Trivia *In an earlier stage of development, Arena was going to be a tournament-based game. Where each city had their own gladiatorial team. Tear's team was known as the Immortals.[https://www.imperial-library.info/content/go-blades Go Blades!] Appearances * * *''The Elder Scrolls Adventures: Redguard: The Origin of Cyrus!'' * * * es:Lágrima ru:Тир Category:Lore: Cities Category:Cities in Morrowind Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations